Greeting cards are, of course, well known and have been produced for decades and used for many diverse occasions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,213 discloses a greeting card having a live flower attached thereto. U. S. Pat. No. 2,314,721 disloses a package for containing a gift, such as a book, in combination with an appropriate greeting. U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,236 and 4,217,982 are examples of known devices for packaging flowers or foliage, while U. S. Pat. No. 2,796,985 discloses packaging for articles utilizing a transparent blister or bubble for displaying merchandise. U. S. Pat. No. Des. 135,551 discloses a greeting card in combination with a bookmark as a token gift.